Black Blood
by axthousandxmiles
Summary: Jafar is after his own daughter; Jasmine. He know she is the only one to get take over Wonderland again with her darkness inside her. He decides to turn everyone in Storybrooke against her, by manipulating her into making people think its her creating casos. Note: This is a roleplay between an Emma and a Jasmine writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma**

The police station seemed to be silent during this time of the day. Emma's job lately had been spiraling around the same little crimes in Storybrooke, dealing with petty arguments and breaking them up or catching one of the dwarves thieving at Granny's from time to time—possibly out of boredom and with these small little crimes Emma or her father had encountered to deal with day by day, the job was starting to seem relentless to her. The boredom sunk in deep and though she knew it was a job—starting off as a job she had loved from the beginning she had considered that maybe it was okay to take some time off as being the Sheriff. These heroes were her friends. They wouldn't do anything extreme towards each other like trying to kill each other, or kidnapping a fellow friend just to start up some fun.

Perhaps there had been one time where the town had fought against each other but that was influenced by magic and a curse brought down on Storyrbrooke not too long ago. Now everything had seemed to quiet down for Emma and her fellow alliances. Today—Emma made it official she was going to spend time with her family and friends. A person who wore the badge needed time off too. They sat at Granny's together taking up two whole booths. There was Henry and Regina with Hook then baby Neal, her little brother, her mother and her father all gathered around eating lunch together for the day.

This felt okay to do and because the morning started off so peaceful with the family first going to the park together then meeting up at Grannys where Regina and Hook waited—it didn't feel as though any source of trouble could really happen. The savior would be wrong to think this and in this case she was extremely wrong and shameful to give herself a break from the office when multiple disturbing phone calls were happening at the closed down station. Messages were left. With what was happening not too far from Granny's—the message would've gathered quicker towards Emma direction by her mother who had worked at the school as a teacher but she was off caring for her child until she had found a suitable babysitter to babysit Neal when she could return back to work. Emma was an option but with work and Regina pushing the savior to understanding that this job wasn't something you could turn the switch off to, Mother Snow had to find someone else. It was a working process and she had some good trusting friends on her list. She didn't want to make another close mistake like she almost did with Zelena—thinking she was a good choice to watch her baby before she knew who Zelena really was.

Emma sipped on her hot cocoa. Hook was next to her feeling and hearing the vibration of her cellphone in her pocket. The two shared an awkward smile before respectfully the pirate was seen leaning one way to help the savior retrieve the device from her pocket. There were five missed calls and it was from the school. Quickly Emma redialed the number to give the person a call back. Her body was standing and politely she influenced for Hook to scoot out of the booth in order to free her from her comfortable cushion. When the phone was heard picked up on the other side she could hear the sounds of a panicking woman but it sound like two women were on the phone at once.

"Okay, calm down please."

Emma lifted a brow making her way outside of Granny's to get a better sound of what was happening on the other line. When she stepped outside—she hadn't expected to see half of the town running away from one side of the street. Black smoke was thickening in the air. Emma's heart raced—whether it was excitement that finally something major was happening with her job or whether it was fear that something was coming back to set it's revenge on Storybrooke—Emma huffed hard on the phone to catch the woman's attention. Her sheriff was showing.

"Hey! This is Sheriff Swan, what's going on?"

The woman on the phone could be heard covering part of the device to make her voice sound clearer.

"It's Mother Fairy. I wanted to report a missing child and Jasmine—I think she blew up part of the shelter. I am worried about her daughter so I thought of the first person to call, Emma, was you."

Emma nodded her head looking back into the diner. David and the others were watching her. It was like they all could tell by her face something was wrong, besides the running people passing her. She motioned for them to come with her hands. Nearly her whole family had followed but Regina—who kept Henry in the diner and Snow who stayed back with Neal. David would tell her what was going on when he was done talking with Emma about the information being retrieved.

When Hook stepped outside and saw the black smoke filling the sky—the pirate released a hard sigh, shoulders dropping and face changing from being observant to unpleasant. "Bloody hell, not again."

David caught that, dropping his eyes to Emma. "Any idea what that is about?"

She nodded and lowered the phone. "Jasmine," she didn't know if she wanted to believe that Jasmine had anything to do with this but she had to take the information regardless. It was something to work off of. "We have a missing child report too, her daughter. I think I want to split up and try to get as much information as we can about this. Dad," she forgot it was best to call him David when they were on the job. "Can you go down to the spot of the fire and try to evacuate as many people as you can. Get a witness report on what exactly happened and then meet me back here. Hook, I will need you to come with me to investigate this missing child. It seems like our break is over."

Hook frowned at that but he knew nothing nice lasted forever.

When Emma went back to talk to the woman on the phone she could hear sirens now.

"Can you tell me where you're located and I will meet you there?"

"Yes, we're at the school."

"Good. Don't leave. I am on my way." And with the closure of the conversation all three of them had split up walking in different directions to carry out the investigation of the day. Emma knew this was deeper than what it looked

 **Jasmine**

It had been a very calm two weeks since Ingrid had vanished and the curse had been broken. Though Aladdin was still missing. She had started to close up the shelter earlier so she can spend half of her day with her daughter whom was now just getting into second grade, at seven years old. With her husband still missing, her daughter became her life. She didn't know what she would do without her daughter. She would probably do something drastic. Though, because Storybrooke was now fairly safe she felt safer with her daughter at school, all day and she could go to work without any fears that something would happen to her only child.

\With the weekend coming, she had planned to take her daughter to the Zoo. It was a very small mini zoo, with very few animals and not many people knew about it, as it was actually a small private zoo. But Jasmine had a very busy day ahead of her and she wouldn't be able to take her that day. She knew she also had to make sure to get all of her appointments that had to keep putting back and apologizing to those that had animals. Looking at the clock, "Aaliyah, come on sweetheart, we got to get you to school." Jasmine yelled up at her daughter. Because Jasmine had a one bedroom apartment, she needed more space. So Katherine or Princess Abagail, let Jasmine and Aladdin buy their home during the curse, David' and Katherine's home. She was so thankful, as Katherine moved in with Fredrick.

Hurrying her daughter onto her bike, as she walked next to her. She helped her daughter lock up her bike and walked her to class giving her a kiss and promised she would be there, after school, even though she would be going to after school care, with other children. Thank goodness for after school activities that Aaliyah had started going to after the curse had broken. It made Jasmine's life much easier since she had no other family. Though Snow White was pretty close bt she was not on the list of emergency calls.

By the end of day for school, she called the after school activity director. Whom made sure that all parents signed out their children to be cautious of who took the children.

"What the hell do you mean, Aaliyah has already been picked up, she has no other family and Snow is not on her emergency contact list at the office at the school!" she yelled over the phone. Mother superior made the phone go away from the ear and pulled the phone back towards her. "I saw you, you signed her out. Now you're saying, you didn't do it. I'm calling the sheriff."

"No don't call the sheriff, she's my daughter. I swear I didn't pick her up." But before Mother Superior could even try to hang up all she heard was a small explosion on the other line. This also made the phone go dead on Layla's side.

Jasmine had dove down protecting another child who had her dog with her, her dog got lose and ran out before they could. The front of the shelter was on fire. Jasmine had absolutely no idea what had just happened, all she knew she had to get people out of the room and make sure her animals were safe outside and not be able to go back in.

"If anyone is here, and can hear me, get out now!" Being a royal had her ups and downs. She was a royal in the town, one of the few actually. People still very much respected her. She wanted to know why Mother Superior would actually accuse her for taking her own daughter, when it wasn't her in the first place.

Jasmine made the small celling that was on the two move. "Come on sweetie; let's get you out of here. Cover your mouth with your hand and don't breath the air as long as you can until we are out. Do you understand?" The child nodded, as Layla picked the child up and found her way out, even though the place was now in ruins.

Layla got the child out, and across the street where people were now staring and pointing. Layla stared at the place, her shelter was gone. She could hear the fire engine sounding coming closer. Did someone plant a small explosive?

Someone wanted her dead. Or did she do it? Were the letters that she had found actually true? She was the daughter of a villain. Were these her powers her father talked about that she might have?

She had gotten mad and made her place explode, it was only the front half but it was still her shelter.

She looked at the people, and ran across the street while some people grabbed her, "Don't go in, you're crazy." One said. "My animals let go." Layla said and was able to get away from the persons hand.

Covering her mouth she went into the shelter, and found her way in the back. She couldn't find the lights, as the lights were also out, so she grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight. She pressed the button letting the dogs out, and the cats out in their cat condo so they could have fresh air.

"What happened!?" David asked, going to the people across the street. He put on of his hands on a shoulder of one of the customers who had suit on their faces. "Where is Layla, is everyone out?" He asked. They pointed in her, "She is too much of a princess today, not caring for herself."

David saw that the place was still on fire, not listening to the firefighters; he went inside and looked around, seeing a light in the back. "Layla your crazy, get out of here." He said he had his collared shirt over his mouth and noise. "Forget about it! Their fine!" He said.

"They are my responsibility."

David grabbed her and lifted her up bridal style when she started to cough from the smoke that filled the room. Knowing all her animals were out safely into cleaner air, then stuck inside, she touched the button and all the doors closed leaving the animals outside in their small backyards.

He put her on one of the sketchers. "My baby girl, I don't have time to go to the hospital. My baby is missing. David she is all I have." "Where is Aladdin?" he asked. She didn't answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma

The town was back in its panic state. Civilians were running, children were screaming and the ambulance—police crews and fire department were seen scattering the streets, dodging the little bodies of panicking people as they raced to the scene. Emma and Hook arrived at the scene of the school. Outside—the Blue fairy was waiting for them both. When she saw them she took no time to wait for the savior to approach. Instead she met them halfway and the children were outside with their parents—eyeing the distant explosion coming from the animal shelter. Emma eyed it too for a moment and with Hook by her side being her commonly known partner when her father wasn't around—the sight of his brows lifted with great discomfort on his face. Emma didn't like to jump to conclusions like most of the town heroes did but deep down she knew that Jasmine had nothing to do with this mess happening even if Mother Superior was bent on trying to make her believe that the child was taken by her mother.

"Thank god, you're here." The distress on Mother Superiors face was absolutely distraught. She grabbed a hold of Emma's hands showing the fright she had and the shakes that followed. As usual—Emma took note on that sensing there was more than what was shared on the phone with her just a few minutes ago before they both arrived here at the school on foot.

"First thing is first," Emma slightly squeezed Mother Superior's hands as she brought her attention to the school. Her green eyes falling on the frighten children then returning the mothers face whom was studying Emma's for answers. The savior spoke softly. "Did you get all the children out? The whole faculty included?"

"Of course," There was a heighten tone in her voice when she answered. "I moved as quickly as I could when I heard the explosion. At first, I thought it was in the school because of the impact felt—it was so close but then we saw the smoke coming from distance near the animal shelter. I am truly concerned for Aaliyah, Emma. What if her mother did something to that poor girl and she's trying to distract everyone with the explosion. There's been so much talk about Jasmine not acting right ever since Aladdin's disappearance,"

"Okay, okay—slow down," Emma was trying to slow the mother down by nodding her head repeatedly. It took the release of their hands and the savior's quick movements to snatch the blue fairy's face within her palms, forcing for her to look at the savior dead within her lens. They both stayed still for a moment and jokingly, the pirate watched smearing that devilish grin on his face when he saw how close they were. "Well, if you both are going to get that close, please, imagine I am not here."

Emma turned her head towards the pirate. Both eyes glaring at him while Mother Superior suspiciously looked to him with slight concern. "Seriously?" Emma questioned. "With everything that's happening you take the time to make a joke like that?"

He shrugged. The smile on his face lasting. "Someone has to lighten the mood in this bloody town."

"Enough with the pirate and his horrible jokes," Stated Emma—turning her eyes back to the woman after dropping her hands from her cheeks. "Why do you think that Jasmine would have anything to do with this? Why would she harm her child?"

"I don't know. I am confused about it. She called me saying that she never picked up Aaliyah but she did. Who else could it have been? And, when I tried to explain this to her that's when the explosion happened. I don't know whats going on here but for the safety of any child, I am truly concerned for Aaliyah. If Jasmine really didn't take her then someone is impersonating her and wants that child for something."

That was what Emma was thinking. Whoever went out their way to kidnap a child—completely defenseless just to get back at the mother possibly had to be linked with the disappearance of Aladdin. She turned around keeping a mental note of everything that had been shared with her—blending it with the information she was forming in her head. Hook joined her after nodding to the Mother that turned her attention back on the children waiting for their parents to pick them up from their school.

"What do you take on all of this?" He whispered to her.

Emma sighed bringing her hands to rest comfortably on her hips. "We have an impersonator and their in town ready to cause a hell of a lot of chaos and obviously wants to create a scene." Her eyes watched the black smoke of the fire in the distance still blackening the town with its shadow. "Possible distraction?"

"It's one way of putting it." Replied Hook. He dropped his eyes from the smoke now. "And, look what we have here. Princess on the run."

Emma dropped her eyes too—capturing the sight of Jasmine running in her direction. There was no sign of Aaliyah anywhere. The sheriff ran towards her and again there was another embrace between two friends. There was no time wasted—the question about Aaliyah and where she was fell so fast from Emma's lips she had no time to think if it were a smart choice to ask about a missing child in front of the mother. She wouldn't' know what she would do if Henry went missing.

"Where's Aaliyah?"

Jasmine whined with great concern shifting her eyes towards the group of children with Mother Superior. There were tears falling from her eyes and Emma could feel the hurt falling from her—wounding the savior as she stood and watch the shattered mother break before her.

"I really thought Mother superior was mistaking when she said that someone took my daughter but she isn't. My baby," she cried.

The reassurance was the response made from Emma showing that strong hero inside of her shining. "Don't worry, we'll find her. She can't be far. Whoever has your daughter isn't going to leave this town. I'll make sure of it."

"Do you think it has to do with the explosion?"

Hook just watched Jasmine, not saying a word. His eyes blinking away with his own concern about the missing child.

"It could be. David is there now taking a look at it. I need to give him an update on what we figured out here and you can come with me back to the station."

Jasmine nodded while destroying the wet tears from her cheeks. Emma turned away for a quick second, texting her father instead of calling him. The text read: ' _Found Jasmine and will be taking her down to the station to find out more about Aaliyah's disappearance. Could be possible link to Aladdin's disappearance. Be careful, there might be a fake Jasmine walking around_. _Inform other police crew to lock down the town. Nobody is to leave._ ' Then, she smiled to the woman after bringing her attention back to both Hook and Jasmine.

"We're good to go."

As the three of them walked off—two of them, both Hook and Emma had no idea they were walking with the real threat. The impostor Jasmine grinned, watching the chaos around them unfold. Her beautiful eyes shining red as they made their way down the police station—the real problem was about to unfold.

Jasmine

Jasmine felt absolutely horrible, as she looked at everything. How could she had done that? She knew of her past, she knew that she wasn't an actual daughter of the Sultan. But being adopted by him, as what had happened, she was indeed a princess of Agrabah just not a born princess. She wasn't sure if she was the only one that had done this. She had a possible thought that, she had done a small explosion something she couldn't control but someone else was behind it, as well made it much bigger as it was meant to be. She had been angry that, her daughter had gone missing, in Mother Superiors actions. Out of all the people, the Blue Fairy had granted Aladdin and her wish to have a child. But for her to do this, she would have to have a word to them. It was a afterschool program and she was only going to be two hours late. She had been held up at the animal shelter and couldn't cancel appointments now.

She along with David were helping everyone out, evacuating the area. "Is Mary Margret and Neal okay?" She asked. "They are at Granny's along with Regina and Henry." She sat down on the side walk after being looked after by the paramedic that she had said no to. She kept starring at her hands. He went over to her and knelt down, "Jasmine, you're going to be fine. We'll figure this out. Your daughter will be found, I promise. And do I ever break a promise, about being able to find someone?"

With a smile she nodded, "That is Snow, not a 7 year old child." She told him, "Hey now, I found Emma. Twice." He said. "You win." She got up and brushed of some of the suit. "I'm going to go home, and get out of these clothes." She said. She put a hand on his shoulder and went towards her home. It was about two blocks down, and it was a lot less quiet. Getting out her key, she quickly found her apartment and went inside. She grabbed a few things, one being her daughters favorite stuffed animal.

"Well, look what we have here. A double." A voice said coming out of the bathroom. "It looks like we have an imposter Jasmine." The girl came out. "Imposter you took my daughter!" "Actually As far as we – they know. You did. And you'll never find her." She said, she grabbed the animal out of her hands and burned it with her power. "No!" But before she could try to grab it the other look alike threw her against the wall knocking her out and hitting her head against the wall.

 _The other Jasmine vanished out of the apartment and went towards the rest of the fire; just smiling as she had went by. The moment she had found Emma, she acted like the real Jasmine but with a real plan. Knowing she hadn't killed the real Jasmine, would be going after. She had so many plans in mind, at least Jafar did – whom was the real fake Jasmine. After his plan, he would make his way out and known, but not until after Jasmine lost her allies, including the savior. Needing her power to be won over in Wonderland, where he would win the land once more._

David had gone back to Granny's, knowing he had to make sure that his wife and son were okay along with the other two. "Is Jasmine okay?" Mary Margret had asked after she had given Neal over to Regina who gladly accepted into her hands, while Henry was at his side. "Where is Emma?" She asked. "She's fine, and Jasmine is fine. It's complicated right now, but right now Emma is on her way down to the sheriff station, with Jasmine and Hook." He said. "Snow, did Jasmine ever tell you what she had found out when she had gone back to Agrabah.

 _With a slow shake of the head, he nodded. "She did this? She doesn't have power." Regina said. "I've studied her, even before the first curse. She doesn't have any kind of power." 'Jasmine' made her way towards the shelter, "See Emma, I did do something with my daughter. Along, with my husband. It will be the same thing I will do to you." She stopped, in place. Knowing the savior would do something. With all of her magic, she pushed her against the side walk making both Emma and Hook fly backwards._

With that she vanished in red smoke.

Jasmine woke up, her hand went straight to her head, and then brought with her hand it was glowing red; blood.

Without any hesitation. She had no idea what had just happened. She couldn't even remember the past couple minutes. Only knowing that she must have slipped and fell and been knocked out.

She went to grab a stuffed animal, and needed to find Emma not knowing she was going to be in trouble, as there was no difference between the fake Jasmine and her. They were wearing the same clothes, not to mention there was no proof there were two, they were never seen in the same place.

Hurrying down the street she went towards the back way towards the sheriff station. Seeing the blonde on the ground. Had they both been knocked out, "Emma!" she ran towards the woman, "What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma

Arriving at the station in time to speak with Jasmine before the place was bombarded by people wanting questions on what was happening and why it was happening seemed smooth so far and luckily for Emma she had Hook with here, so the people of Storybrooke would have a little difficult time getting to Emma right away while she was getting Jasmine prepared to talk with her in private in the interrogation room. It might had been an unpleasant thing to place a mother in a room with heavy walls and only a table lamp to light the place but Emma didn't want to take any chances with what was going on out there until she could somehow get information on where Jasmine's daughter was.

She needed to know exactly the time she dropped her off at school. Who and if she thought perhaps in the last few weeks someone was following her or just unusual events happening around her and her daughter that she hadn't reported—etc. The list went on. Emma took off her jacket and placed it carefully over the back of her spin chair. She was looking through her desk for the keys to the interrogation room and as she was—softly she spoke out to Jasmine whom at the time still displayed the concerned and worried expression. Nothing was out of place at the moment and just how slim Emma's luck could be at times, she didn't know her comfort zone was about to be ripped from her in a matter of seconds.

"I know my keys are here somewhere." The very bottom drawer was pulled open. With a few papers and an open candy wrapper that she was too lazy to throw out during one of her hard working nights—Emma successfully found the keys to the back room and smiles yanking them from the scattered papers to jiggle them into the air. "I wish everything didn't hide from me all the time."

Hook brow risen from the sight of it. "Maybe that's just your doin' love,"

Emma gave him a sap expression, and then motioned for Jasmine to follow. Hook continued but not with mockery.

"Aren't you finding it a little unsettling knowin' your father hasn't contacted you yet?"

"Why would he so soon?" The keys were being worked in the slot of the door. "He's probably still working on trying to get as many people out of that fire and," wait, even if that was the case her father would still send something small back to her knowing that she had Jasmine. Maybe a little _, 'I'll be there soon.'_ Or _'Talk with her until I get there.'_ And yet, there was nothing.

Emma stopped turning her attention to Jasmine. She wasn't crying anymore, instead she was smiling and that smile alone quicken the pace of Emma's heart. Could a mother really lose it and hurt her child? Were the people in Storybrooke right about Jasmine being a little off since the disappearance of Aladdin? Emma truly could not say. She still had Henry but when she came close to losing Henry, she took a life that was defenseless against her magic. She knew how far a mother would go for the safety of their child but what about the safety of their lover?

Hook listened with Emma—the words coming from Jasmine didn't make sense. It didn't dawn on her as quickly as others that Jasmine was such a threat, not until she felt the attack smack against her and Hook who was slightly seen charging her way to attempt to give protection but her body only collided with the pirate, knocking her out cold from impact.

Whether hours were gone by the time she heard someone waking her or just minutes, the savior woke quickly thinking back on what happened and searching blurred vision around the room for the pirate that was there.

"Hook," she called out, rolling over on her side. "Where," then her eyes fell on Jasmine. Her blood boiled with her heart pounding hard. This time she would be ready.

"YOU! Don't move!"

From her holster she pulled out the gun fast crawling backwards away from Jasmine with the gun pointed directly at her. "Magic may be able to protect you and harm others but with this close point blank range, a bullet would come in handy if you dare try anything with me. WHERE'S HOOK?"

The man was gone but she was left behind. If Jasmine wanted nothing more but to have a private talk with the savior without interference's from outside forces, she was going to get it but she wouldn't be comfortable. Emma would make sure of that.

Jasmine

No one knew what was going on at the sheriff station. Not even David. He was busy with the panicking of everyone in the town. All they knew it was all Jasmine at least that is what everyone thought. Jafar needed Jasmine to bring out her darkness inside her. With everyone against her, it would be a lot easier with only one person on her side, Jafar. Jafar was the one who was causing a mess with everything. He was doing everything and he still had a lot more plans in the future. Of course, Jasmine's daughter was one person who knew that it wasn't her mother. If only she could get out of the cage that she was in. The same underground cage, Zelena had kept Rumple in however this time, it was in a different area, one where they wouldn't first look.

"What exactly do you want?" Hook asked as he had bent down to make sure Aaliyah was unharmed. "The towns to turn against Jasmine of course, if you hadn't heard people are scared of her. The savior is probably pissed at her at the moment, well at the fake Jasmine –"He transformed into Jasmine. "Remember me now?" Hook starred, "You kidnaped a child, and blew up the animal shelter, what did a child do to you." "She's my granddaughter of course she would have gone with her own mother. The stubborn child knows the difference between me and the real Jasmine." He said. Turning back into himself. "Of course you won't remember anything; all Emma will find is that you are injured and that it was Jasmine that did it."

With a flick of his wrist, Hook vanished and was found in the woods. But it wasn't the woods he was familiar with. He hadn't been in this part of Storybrooke. He looked at himself in the water reflection. He was a complete mess, bruised all over his eye had a black eye, and his hook was gone. The only thing he remembered was Jasmine saying she had done something with Aaliyah. The poor child was still missing.

David had gone back to the diner after the crowd had calmed down and the fire fighters and the medics were on the scene. "David, what happened?" Regina asked before Mary Margret could get anything out. "

"It was – Jasmine. Everything that is happening is Jasmine. Mary Margret did you know that she has dark magic inside her." Regina paused. "I did, I was the only who she told. She didn't know what to think of who she really was. The Sultan you knew –"she was talking to Snow. "Isn't her father, Jafar is; she is my sister – Not Zelena. My other sister, Drusilla." Regina said.

The two looked at her, "It's a long story, Drusilla's sister is apparently Rumple."

"Well right now, Jasmine is with Emma, we need to find young Aaliyah and get to the bottom of this. We can deal with Jasmine later." Mary Margaret said. She wasn't sure about Jasmine at that moment; it wasn't like Jasmine at all to do this. Blowing up the shelter was a lot of dark magic. Jasmine didn't have dark magic inside her.

" _I want my mommy! My real mommy! You're not her." Aaliyah said. "Hush child, I'm your grandfather, aren't you excited." "No." She said. "I was going to let you go, but I changed my mind."_

Emma stopped turning her attention to Jasmine. She wasn't crying anymore, instead she was smiling and that smile alone quicken the pace of Emma's heart. Could a mother really lose it and hurt her child? Were the people in Storybrooke right about Jasmine being a little off since the disappearance of Aladdin? Emma truly could not say. She still had Henry but when she came close to losing Henry, she took a life that was defenseless against her magic. She knew how far a mother would go for the safety of their child but what about the safety of their lover?

When Emma woke up, Jasmine was not expecting her to yell at her. What just happened? Did she do something wrong. She recalled being attacked in her own home only minutes ago.

She fell backwards onto her bottom. Backing away hitting her back to one of the desks. Her eyes went wide, when the gun was pulled out. "Are you crazy!? What the hell did I do? I just got here!" She yelled. She knew Emma wouldn't believe that, obviously she had done something, rather the person who was impersonating her.

Magic? When she have magic, yes she had magic but that wasn't a bad thing. She was filled with light magic. She had never been used enough to bring out her darkness after what Jefferson had told her, and of what she would become if it ever happened.

She had her hands onto the ground and just starred, "I don't know where he is! I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Knowing nothing of what happened she just starred at the gun pointed at her. She hated weapons like that. Especially when one of them was pointed at her.

"Emma." She began softly. "I swear, I have no idea where he is. Put that thing down and we'll find him. You'll regret it if you choose a different direction. I'm your god-mother of all people. I would never harm anyone. And Magic, I don't know what happened a few minutes ago, but I can barely get a candle to light."

Her heart was still pounding, and Jafar knew this. He watched from afar of how terrified Jasmine was and how pissed the savior was at her. Along with the people who were lining up at the door. Soon Jasmine would need an ally to help her out. Soon the darkness would come out when she learns more about her past.

David had forgotten to text Emma, back however he also knew Emma could take care of herself as well. The time for them to find the small a child, it was more important than helping Emma talk to Jasmine that was for sure.

Hook slowly made his way to the diner, where David and them were, "Jasmine' she's insane. She attacked Emma and me." He said. David and Robin ran over to him helping him to a booth. "She has dark magic inside her and its coming out very fast." He told them.


End file.
